


The perils of life as a female human

by RonatheUnicorn



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonatheUnicorn/pseuds/RonatheUnicorn
Summary: Thirteen calls Yasmin after something unusual happens to her.TW: RAPE/SEXUAL VIOLENCE
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The perils of life as a female human

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t write for the bigger fandoms, last time I did I got shat upon from a great height. 
> 
> That said, this idea came to me one evening and I had to write it. 
> 
> Please don’t come for me. If you don’t like it, just stop reading. 
> 
> Thanks

“Hiya” Yaz chirped down the phone, seeing the Doctor’s ID pop up on her iPhone.   
“Yaz” her voice sounded small, far away, and scared   
“Doctor?” she returned her name in a quieter tone   
“I think I need you. Can you come to the TARDIS?” The Doctor clenched her fists to control the tremble in her voice   
“Yeah sure, do you want me to bring the others?”   
“No!” The Doctor responded sharply, making Yaz jump. “Yaz, promise me you won’t tell the others.”   
“Ok ok, I won’t I promise.” She heard the alien let out a breath she had been holding before she hung up the phone. 

Yaz approached the TARDIS, almost running to the spot where it was always parked. Knocking insistently on the door, panic rising in her chest as the door opened just a crack and she saw two green eyes peering out at her from within. The door opened further, allowing her to step inside. Greeted by the sight of the doctor, mud and rain water soaking her coat, blood dripping down her face. She smiled at her friend but Yaz could see the fear in her eyes.   
“Doctor, what on Earth happened to ya?” she asked, almost silently as she took in her bedraggled appearance, reaching out towards her.   
“cuppa?” the Time Lord didn’t wait for an answer as she flounced off, her sodden coat swooping behind her with less bounce than usual now that it was weighed down with rain water. Once the Doctor was out of sight Yaz nipped off down the corridor, glad that the TARDIS knew what she wanted and had moved the Doctor’s bedroom and the Medbay closer. Once she’d grabbed what she needed Yaz followed after the blonde, standing in the doorway and watching curiously as she skipped about the kitchen. She let out of a slight gasp of pain as she reached up into a cupboard, recovering almost instantly but it was just enough for the policewoman to notice. She stepped across the room to her,  
“Here” she offered “let me do that, I got you this.” She moved towards the Doctor, silently asking permission before peeling the damp coat off her shoulders. She held a fluffy blue dressing gown up, allowing the woman to slip her arms in before wrapping it tightly around her front. Yaz pulled a chair out and ushered her friend to sit before she finished making the teas.  
“Here ya go” Yaz chirped, placing the steaming mug on the table. “Now, will ya let me look at yer ‘ead?” she questioned, pulling some supplies she’d borrowed from the medbay out of her pocket. The Doctor looked back at her in confusion.   
“Why? What’s wrong with it?” She queried, bringing a hand up to her forehead. She winced as she felt the gash under her fingertips. “Huh”.   
Yaz chuckled at the strange creature sitting in front of her, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze. She got to work cleaning the dried blood off the blonde’s face, finishing off by placing a plaster over the wound along with a gentle kiss to her temple. A hand flew to the Doctor’s mouth as she captured an overwhelming sob which threatened to escape. She began to ramble, not always making full sentences  
“I should have thought! This body, it’s- I didn’t- of course it would. I can’t believe I was so stupid.”  
“Hey” Yaz spoke gently, kneeling down in front of her. “Will you tell me what happened?” She stood up and began to pace round the kitchen  
“I parked the TARDIS, here, where I always do. I was just going to have a night in and work on upgrading the sonic. Old thing’s been a bit slow lately so I was just going to reset the- anyway.” She refocused herself, “I had a real craving for M&Ms, chocolate filled little colourful balls of magic that they are. So I just popped out, figured there must be one of those quirky little corner shops near by. Y’know the type I mean, they all have that one display stand that has things like a pack of a million hair bobbles and a tiny sewing kit. I’ve always wanted a tiny sewing kit but I don’t have anything tiny to sew.” Yaz laughed, this woman- alien, was so resilient, she’d clearly been through something and yet she was still the same rambling lunatic she knows and loves. “So I’m walking down the street, it’s kinda dark but it wasn’t so bad. There are planets out there where it’s always night time y’know! Now that sucks. Hang on, distracted again, where was I?” She looked at Yaz for the first time since she’d started talking, her sparkling eyes still hiding something.   
“You were walking-“   
“Ah yes! I was walking down the road, searching for a corner shop, and there was this human. A male one I think... the males usually have penises right?” The Doctor questioned, stopping her pacing again. Yaz replied,   
“Well not always but generally-“ she paused, a new wave of concern washing over as she asked slowly “how do you know about his penis Doctor?” She prayed silently that what she was thinking was completely wrong but then the Doctor spoke again, looking away from Yaz, her cheeks colouring slightly.  
“Well, he put it in me.” She replied, trying to make it sound like the most normal thing in the world. “I didn’t want him to!” She clarified quickly, “I asked him over and over again to stop, and I tried to get him off me but this damn body is just so small and I left my sonic in the TARDIS because I just didn’t think, I feel so stupid! Why didn’t I think Yaz?” She slumped onto the floor with a bump, holding her head in her hands. Yaz got off her chair and sat on the floor next to the Time Lord.   
“Doctor, you have nothing to feel stupid about.” She spoke firmly, taking the Doctor’s hand in hers. “I’ve been a woman for 19 years, and that whole time I’ve been taught how to keep myself safe. It shouldn’t be that way but it just is and complaining about it wouldn’t do me any good. You’ve spent a lot of your very long life as a man, and a lot of time not even on earth! You are not to blame for thinking you would be safe to go and get some bloody M&Ms. If anything, I’m to blame for not teaching you about these things.” The Doctor turned to face her friend,  
“No, Yaz I don’t blame you. I feel so silly though. I’ve faced hundreds of things over the years; monsters, aliens, even a giant wasp! How could I let a human sex act upset me this much?”   
“Doctor, you’ve been raped. I don’t care whether you’re human, alien, or giant wasp, that is a horrible traumatising thing I wouldn’t want anyone to go through. I’m just so very sorry that it happened to you.” Yaz squeezed The Doctor’s hand gently, “When you’re ready, will you go to the medbay and let the TARDIS check you over properly?” The TARDIS hummed in agreement to which The Doctor rolled her eyes but agreed. 

After she’d been checked over, Yaz took some DNA evidence and bagged up the damp clothes before The Doctor went for a long bath. She was sitting in the console room when she heard her name being called quietly from the bathroom. She walked slowly down the corridor before she knocked gently on the door   
“Doctor? Did you call? Are you ok?” She asked.   
“Come in... please?” she heard the faint, scared version of her Doctor again. She entered the bathroom to see the Time Lord sitting cross legged in the bath, staring at her hands.   
“You ok?” The policewoman queried, standing awkwardly by the door.   
“My hands won’t stop shaking” the blonde explained, watching her fingers tremble. “Would you mind washing my hair? I feel like my fingers are made of The Adipose.” Yaz looked at her questioningly, taking a cup off the sink and tilting the Doctor’s head back. “They’re little tiny blobs of fat, quite cute really but cause trouble in the wrong hands.” Yaz laughed again, she loved hearing about all of the things The Doctor had seen. The two remained in comfortable silence while Yaz gently poured water on the blonde’s locks. “Yaz?” The Doctor spoke softly.  
“Yeah?” She responded, concentrating on not getting shampoo in her friend’s eyes.   
“Thanks for this... Not just washing my hair I mean. Thanks for that too, but mostly for just being here. I’m not sure what I’d have done without you.”   
“No problem doc, it’s what family do.” Yaz replied with a smile, rubbing shampoo into blonde hair. The Doctor smiled too,   
“I’ve never had a family, I think I quite like it.” 

Yaz left the Doctor to finish off in the bath, and sneaked out of the TARDIS hoping she wouldn’t notice her popping out. The Doctor sat in the now cool water, stretching her aching limbs out. She inspected the bruises on her thighs, her breath catching in her throat as she remembered how they got there. The TARDIS made a concerned whirr noise.  
“I’m ok, don’t worry” she breathed out shakily, reassuring her old friend. 

She came out of the bathroom in a pair of grey pyjama bottoms and an oversized t-shirt she had from one of her previous bodies, wrapped up in the dressing gown Yaz had put her in earlier. She walked into the console room and jumped when she heard the front door open. Her eyes scanned the room for her sonic, pricking with tears when she couldn’t find it. She looked to the door in terror only to see Yaz shrugging her coat off.   
“Yaz, it’s you” she croaked out, her heartbeats beginning to slow down as she realised she wasn’t in any danger.   
“You’re out!” She cheered, her face changing when she saw the Doctor’s “hey, what’s the matter?” She dropped her shopping bag and rushed over to the Time Lord who was still trembling slightly.   
“I...I heard the door and I don’t know, I guess I panicked. I couldn’t find my sonic and...” she sighed “could I have a hug please?” Yaz’s heart hurt for her friend and she almost immediately wrapped her arms around the blonde, gently rubbing her back as a few tears came.   
“Anyway” she said, when the Doctor pulled away “I just nipped out, I was hoping I’d get back before you got out of the bath because look!” she exclaimed, pulling a bag of M&Ms out of a shopping bag. The Doctor smiled again, but this time her eyes twinkled with joy.   
“Yasmin Kahn I think I love you y’know.” she laughed, watching as the young woman pulled loads more treats out of her bag.   
“I thought we could snuggle up on the sofa and watch some TV until you’re ready to try and sleep, what d’ya think doc?” The doctor’s smile grew, stretching across her face  
“That sounds perfect Yaz.” Yaz returned the huge grin, taking the Doctor’s hand as she lead her to one of the many lounges. Yaz sat on one end of the sofa, inviting the Time Lord to sit next to her. She sat down slowly, wincing slightly as she did so. Yaz looked at her concernedly   
“Are you in pain?” She asked gently, wrapping her arm around the blonde as she got comfy. The Doctor shrugged it off,   
“Ahh it’s nothing that won’t wear off by morning, Time Lords heal very quickly you know!” Yaz still looked worried,  
“Where does it hurt?” She asked gently. The doctor looked away from Yaz has she said  
“Ma back’s a bit achey, my head feels like it’s made of bees, and y’know...down there” she trailed off, looking uncharacteristically nervous.Yaz looked sad,  
“Are you sure you don’t want to go to the hospital?” She knew that was silly because the Doctor wasn’t human and hospitals don’t generally cater for aliens but this whole situation was just so abnormal.  
“a hug from Yaz would be good” she smiled, leaning into her friend and feeling instantly calmer.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks for reading
> 
> R x


End file.
